oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Yew tree
Yew trees are one of a variety of trees that are found in various places. They are mostly used for Woodcutting to gather yew logs used in Fletching or Firemaking, but also play a role in Farming. Largely, due to the use of yew logs in the fletching of yew longbows, which are commonly alched by use of the High Alchemy spell, yew logs are extremely popular, constantly in demand. Woodcutting A Yew tree requires level 60 Woodcutting to chop down and grants 175 Woodcutting experience per yew log. The respawn rate of a yew tree ranges from one to two minutes after being felled. After permanent F2P on February 19, 2015, free players could chop them again as it was previously locked to members. It often gives more than one set of yew logs before being cut down. There is a high demand for the logs, and since the trees are scattered, it is hard to find a vacant one. Moreover, these trees are very popular objects for macroing, as the logs sell for quite a good price. At level 75 or higher, one can easily expect to bank around 180 logs per hour. Yew trees can be found in these locations: Free areas * 1 in the Lumbridge graveyard. * 1 outside Varrock Church. * 1 south of Varrock, north of a pen of sheep. * 1 north-east of Port Sarim near the wall separating Port Sarim and Draynor Village. * 2 in the ruins in Edgeville. * 3 in the forest south of Falador. * 3 on the lawn behind Varrock Castle. * 3 east of Varrock, west of the Earth Altar. * 4 in the forest east of Draynor and west of Lumbridge. * 4 near Rimmington and south of Melzar's Maze. Member areas * 1 in Otto's Grotto * 1 in Zanaris. * 2 south-east of the Legends Guild. * 3 south of Seers' Village bank in the church courtyard/graveyard. * 7 in a grove west of Catherby south of the flax field. (One tree located on the north-east side of the beehive area.) * Several gathered in the woodland Hunter area. * 3 above Nieve and her cave, west of the bank in the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Farming Players can grow a yew tree by planting a yew seed in a plant pot and watering it, waiting for it to grow into a sapling, and using the sapling on a tree patch at level 60 Farming. They gain 81 experience for this, and a further 7070.7 for checking the tree's health when it has grown. A player may also pay 10 cactus spines to a nearby farmer to guarantee it's growth. This tree currently takes 380 minutes, or 6 hours 20 minutes, to grow. A tree planted in a farming patch can only be seen by the player who planted it, making it possible to cut it freely without any other players interfering. An ideal place to plant yew seeds is in the tree farming patch in the Tree Gnome Stronghold as it is near both a bank and a grove of yews that may be cut while waiting for it to respawn. Construction A yew tree can be built in the Garden of a Player-owned house. It requires 1 bagged yew tree, a watering can, and 60 Construction. When built, it earns the player 141 experience in both Farming and Construction. The boost from the crystal saw cannot be used for creating trees. Fletching Yew logs can be cut into yew shortbows at level 65 Fletching (granting 67.5 Fletching experience for unstrung and another 67.5 XP for stringing), and yew longbows at level 70 (granting 75 XP for unstrung and another 75 XP for stringing). Firemaking A player needs level 60 Firemaking and a tinderbox to turn yew logs into a fire. Doing so earns the player 202.5 experience towards their Firemaking skill. Category:Woodcutting